A Little Fun
by The Infamous 1
Summary: Request from: MizoreShirayukiFan just a fun surprise.


Sorry for the long wait College is a bitch.

Anyway I do not own Inumimi

It was just another normal day in the Kinosaki residences well normal if you don't include the obscene moans coming from one Yuichiro's room. For behind those closed doors Yuichiro was doing something he never belived he would do with his youngest Luna.

"MMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YYYYEEESS Yuichiro-sama harder fatser ooohhh yes just like that." Luna moaned out.

"Yes you like that don't you Luna." Yuichiro said. "Have you been a good girl."

"Yes yes oh yes I've been a very good girl." she moaned out.

"So who does this better me or Ruri?" Yuichiro said in a slightly smug tone.

"You master you do it better then anyone." Luna moaned out.

However unbeknowest the two someone else was listening in on this session. Just outside the door was the lone figure of a shocked and bothered Elga if her droopy ears were any sign.

"Oh master why do you only do this to Luna I would love to have that kind of attention." Elga whispered with a blush on her face.

This had been going on for a while now three days a week Yuichiro and Luna would go into his and then the moaning would start. At first Elga asked Rino only to be told she should simply ignore it and wait until Yuichiro told her what was going on. Only it didn't happen the two continud to do whatever they did behind that door and it was driving her crazy.

Pressing her ear against the door Elga continued to hear moans, and other noises. It was at that moment that something snapped inside the inumimi no longer was she happy or even nervous no now she was angery and jealous. "How dare you master I was your first dog I was with the longest, nobody loves you more then I do you jerk!" she thought in anger as she reached for the doorknob.

"Master!" Elga shouted as she rushed only to stop after seeing the sight before her. It was a sweaty Luna panting with her eyes glazed over sitting right in front of Yuichiro who had his arms wrapped around her.

"Aaahhhh Elga what was that all about you nearlly tore the door off it's hinges!" shouted Yuichiro in a shock and disoriented. He then got angry at the thought of Elga nearly destorying something important to him. "What is going on in your head what did that door do to you!" he growled in anger.

Hearing the anger in her masters voice Elga quickly calmed down even cowaring a little if her quickly jumping behind the broken door was any indication. Coming half way from the door she began to speak. "S-s-sorry master i-it's just WHY DO YOU NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" she stuttered only to shout once she go into her response as tears started to come from her eyes.

The anger quickly left Yuichiro body the moment those words met his ears. Suddenly the whole situation made sense to him the reason Elga acted the way she did including the attack on an innocent door. "No Elga it's my fault I shouldn't have made you feel left out." he said sincerely.

"Thank you master and I'm sorry about the door I just leave you alone." Elga said with her ears down.

"Wait...um you can stay if you want." Yuichiro said no sooner then he said that did Elga more or less teleport to his side.

"Yes yes of course master but are you sure Luna won't mind?" Elga asked.

"Uh Luna do you mind if...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Luna moaned out interupting her masters question.

"I think thats a yes." Yuichiro as he grabbed Elga.

**1 Hour Later**

"Yes master it feels so good don't stop harder, faster!" Elga and Luna said in unison.

"Mmmm what good girls you are Luna why don't you do Elga now."  
"Really Master...okay if you say so." Luna said as she reach out for Elga.

The three continued there fun for another 2 hour not even noticing that they were being watched on a camera in the room.

**Elsewhere**

In a small dark room in an unknown location Yuichiro's father Dr. Kinosaki sat in a big chair with Rino by his side. "See I told you my son would be succed." he said proudly.

"Yes I suppose scratching both of his dogs behind the ears for several hours would be a bit of an accomplishment." Rino said sarcastically.

"Oh so I guess you don't want a scratching yourself." He said with a smirk which only grew when in a span of 2 seconds Rino was on his lap with a light blush on her face.

"Hahaha that's my girl." he said with a hearty chuckle.

The End


End file.
